1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a heat shielding and thermal venting systems for firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
It has become commonplace to attach a free floating or other tube or rail systems to the upper receiver of a rifle or other firearm, to be used as a handguard. In most applications, the handguard is attached to the firearm so that it extends from an upper receiver of the firearm and surrounds at least a portion of the firearm barrel.
Typically, such handguard are formed from aluminum or other alloys because of the ease with which the material can be extruded, cut to length, and machined. Furthermore, aluminum offers great strength to weight properties and is robust enough for the most demanding of requirements.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.